Don't know what Love is
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Lucy has things she loves, her mixed up family, her best friends, and her books. The only thing she doesn't have a clue with is... Love? She's never been in love so what happens when she is suddenly confessed to by some random guy, and declines his offer! Her friends give her the advice of a lifetime! Eventually Nalu Warning Lucy maybe a bit OOC in some chapters
1. Chapter 1: My story

**Hey guys I decided to write a story somewhat based somewhat off of my life in a way, wish me luck so here we go!**

_Lucy has things she loves, her mixed up family, her best friends and her books. The only thing she doesn't have a clue with is… Love? She's never been in love so what happens when she is suddenly confessed to by some random guy, and declines his offer?! Her friends give her the advice of a lifetime!_

Chapter 1: My story

Nobody would think much out of a girl like me, everyone loves me for my looks and my body. Random guys stare at me as I walk by them, I don't know why they do? I'm not much importance. What's my name? I'm Lucy Heartifilia and I live with my grandma and my mom. My dad divorced my mom years ago and left us alone to struggle. I never cared because even though I love him I'm not too happy about my father either.

My grandma and my mom make up for the love, even though they don't know that I don't know what love really is. My friends have been with me since forever. Natsu, I think he's been there since I was a kid. I just remember him always being there. Levy, she's always been like a sister to me and we share secrets and books with each other so we're close. Gray, he's like the brother I always wanted he lets me play video games with him whenever he has Natsu and their friend Gajeel over at their house.

Erza, she's like an older sister to me she's pretty nice but she scares all of my other friends sometimes. Oh yeah I also have no siblings which is kinda lonely because I heard I had an older brother who I never heard of named Sting, apparently he was sent to live with some unknown relative of my mom's.

Lisanna, she's like a stepsister kind of friend because we're not close knit friends like I am with her sister Mira. Mira, she's a matchmaker and I sometimes frustrate her because of my lack of knowledge on boys or anything to do with love. Juvia, she a shy girl who likes to talk in third person but she's pretty nice once you get her to open up she also has a thing for Gray but because of my lack of knowledge she doesn't even bother with me as some rival in her path to win Gray's heart like she does with some people.

And me? I'm just a nerdy girl who doesn't have a clue on love, but who said that would stop me from achieving what I want to do in life? Who needs a boy to have a good life? I'm just a gamer who dreams of creating her own video game/ writing a novel because I love both.

Computers and books are my passion. My friends are my greatest source of live as well as my family. Here's a thing about my grandma and my mom

Porlyusica Heartifilia is my grandma, she's a cold woman sometimes but when you get under that hard shell she has, she's a sweet woman. I love her so much because she likes to do things by herself but I have to get on her case in order for her to stop, go sit down and let me do whatever she was gonna do like do her laundry or get her a cup of coffee.

My mom, Layla Heartifilia looks just like me equally sweet and can be scary sometimes because she gets annoyed how I don't have a clue about love, nor I haven't been kissed at all in my life. Can I say that I'm a high school student in her junior year as well?

What's even more funny is that my friends tell me all the time that Natsu has a secret crush on me and has been in love with me for years. I highly doubt it but how can I any more when just a few months ago he gave me a chocolate rose for Valentine's Day? Very easy…

My girlfriends are still pissed at me because I did nothing. What was I supposed to do? Nobody ever gave me anything before; lucky for me Natsu didn't expect anything and promised to wait on me until I could learn to love.

I respect him for that because he's a loyal friend who will love endlessly. Levy tells me I'm lucky to have Natsu because he loves me so much, too bad I'm such a disappointment to him, he still tries though cause he wants to impress me.

My dad is the major problem in my life, I think he was the reason I could never understand love, because he left my mom after cheating on her so many times. It sickened me to no end so because of him I also realized how bad men could also be.

I live my love life vicariously through Erza who has a steady boyfriend named Jellal, I don't know who named him because half the time I struggle just to say his name and he always has to correct me. Half the time I just call him Jelly because I can't say his name right. He's always been a strange person; he's like a creepy silent guy who sneaks up behind you just to scare the shit out of you unconsciously.

Levy tries as well because of her crush on Gajeel who's this big badass guy with a TON of piercings all over his body, including his arms I swear. It's like someone shot him with a nail gun and forgot to pull them back out before they got stuck like that.

Jokes aside… my life has always been pretty easy because I never needed love in my life so I guess what I'm saying is I'm that last person looking for love in this life.

**Hope you guys like the beginning so far, it's gonna gradually become a Nalu but that's farther down the road cause this is based off the life of a girl who's never known love, doesn't get a clue on it or how she feels so hope you enjoy this clumsy version of my life in a way like I said cause this is based off a few things in my life**

**Please review cause that's my treat for encouragement to write another chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: The reason why

**Hey minna, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, now If I remember I had a review asking about Natsu, just so everyone knows Natsu is gonna be a patient person since he's been in love with Lucy almost all their lives, he wants to wait for some reason and in this chapter I'm gonna explain it.**

**Natsu: I don't get what you mean?**

**Just shut up and do the disclaimer or am I gonna have to fire you?**

**Natsu: Fine! Tasha doesn't own Fairy Tail but owns the idea of this story**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The reason why

Natsu's POV

"Damn, where is she?" I groaned as I lay on the concrete steps of the mall with the gang. Lucy was once again running late for their usual day spent at the mall hanging out. It was Saturday and the whole gang was waiting outside the mall for our blonde friend.

"Bunny Girl's late again?" Gajeel groaned as he walked over after parking his bike in the bike rack about 3 yards away from the doors of the mall. For Magnolia, we sure had a great big mall and it was spread out. "Hai!" We all grunt as Erza collapsed on the concrete her legs finally giving out. "You ok?" Gray and I said in union as she pulled herself up to sit beside me on the steps.

"I'm fine; Damn Lucy can be late sometimes." Erza stretched out her sore arms and legs. Levy looked bored as she stared at her phone waiting for Lucy to text her back. "No response?" I muttered at the petite girl who shook her head. "I call five times before I even came here. She must've over slept. Let me call her mom." I choked on a laugh. "I still can't believe you have her mom's number." Levy ignored me as she punched in Lucy's mom's number.

I ignored their conversation as I stared up at the sky. "What you thinking about, Natsu-san?" Lisanna asked as she pulled herself up to sit next to me. I groaned before leaning back to lie on the cool concrete steps. "Just remembering something." I barely acknowledged my friends as I thought back to that day when everyone questioned Lucy's behavior for the first time.

5 months ago

It was Valentine's Day and I had told the gang that I would surprise Lucy with a gift. It was before Lunch when I met her at her locker during passing period for 5th. "Oi, Luce!" I called as I rush down the hall way towards her locker as she's turning the dial on the lock. "Hey, Natsu. What's up?" She wore her hair in pigtails, and was wearing her favorite red sundress. I grinned at her oblivious attitude as I handed her the chocolate rose.

"Happy Valentine's day Luce!" I knew I was blushing as Luce took the candy rose from me. "Thanks, Natsu." She smiled at me as she put some books away, put my gift in her back and closed the locker and we walked to the next class.

During Lunch it was different. "NANI?!" Gray and Erza screamed when I told them what I did. Luce the whole time just nibbled the chocolate rose I gave her looking innocent and nonobservant. "Lucy, you didn't say anything?" Lucy looked at if her face had question marks written all over.

"Eh?" she quirked as Gray and Erza face palmed themselves, I think Mira was the most devastated. "Lucy, Natsu's trying to hint that he likes you." Lucy continued to look confused I could understand because she's never had a crush on anyone nor been confessed to.

"Likes? What's that?" Lucy didn't fake looking confused even more but it drove everyone nuts, I tried to defend Lucy the best I could because I could see she was having a tough time figuring love and relationships out. "Come on guys, give her a break. She doesn't understand what I was trying to express." The gang got off her back and continued to exchange gifts between each other. Lucy just watched as she soon finished her chocolate rose before hugging me. "Thank you Natsu!" she chirped cheerfully as she threw away the stick and wrapper before coming to sit down next to me with a smile on her expressive face.

If I got reactions like that out of Lucy, I am willing to wait for her to return the feelings because she's is worth it to see her smile like that.

Present

I grinned as I saw a familiar car drive up to us as a panicky blonde ran out, her phone in her pocket and a purse around her neck. "Thank you Mom! See you later! Love you!" Lucy said breathlessly as she slammed the car door. "Love you too baby, have fun!" Layla rolled down the windows and waved to us as she rolled down to the curb and drove away from the mall.

"Hey Luce!" I cheered as she ran over to us. "Gomenasai! I'm so late, Levy thanks so much for calling my mom and telling her!" Levy ran to hug the tired blonde as Erza handed her a cup of coffee she had saved from earlier. "Here's a perk up." She said handing it to her tired exhausted friend.

"Can't wait to have a fun day, Guys!" Lucy cheered as she drank the coffee dry before tossing it into the garbage as we walked into the huge mall. In this mall, it had a full blown pizza joint, Arcade, Miniature Golf center and a realistic viewing room where you sit down and the chairs move according to what's on the screen you'll feel like you're actually there.

**(I actually did one of those once, I don't know the technical term for it but it was pretty fun because you move so much it felt you were falling or doing the things shown on the theater sized screen.)**

"ARCADE!" Lucy screamed as she ran into the Arcade. "Luce, wait up!" I called as Gajeel ran in after her. "WHOOOHOO! LET'S DO THIS!" He looked like a total idiot; I had to apologize to bystanders who watched him run in the arcade like he was 4.

"Luce! What the hell?!" I watched as she played a zombie killing game, she was laughing as she killed each one making everyone stare at her as if she was on drugs. I sweat dropped as I pulled her away from the game to find the others who split off because of the big game center. "Natsu! I was about to win!" Lucy whined as I dragged her away by her midsection. "You're drawing unwanted attention, Luce. You want us to get thrown out of the mall?" she hit me on my arms but I refused to let go until I found Levy and Erza playing Dance Dance revolution. "Nice job girls." Gray cheered as Juvia watched the two have a blast before Levy jumped up cheering. "Yes! I won!" I sweat dropped as Juvia and Lisanna got up and started to play against each other as Gray played a race car game with Jellal.

"Jelly! Make Natsu put me down!" Lucy screamed at Erza's boyfriend who ignored us as he kept his focus on the game. "Jelly you baka! Traitor!" She beat her fist on my back again as Levy saw us. "Nice Natsu, what was she doing this time?" she wore her orange sun dress and bandana as she stood next to Erza who were a black tank top and blue jeans. "She was laughing as she killed zombies…." Both girls sweat dropped along with me as the blonde quieted down for once.

"Luce sure is colorful…" Levy sighed and chuckled nervously as she took Lucy from me and escorted her towards the skill cranes to see if she can get a prize with Erza and Gray who just finished watching Juvia kill Lisanna's butt in Dance Dance Revolution.

I groaned as I took a breather on a bench outside the Arcade. "They are a lot of problems." I muttered as I saw someone approach me. "Hi, Nats-chan!" I look up to see Erza's old friend, Milianna. "Hi there." I smiled but not my usual one which she noticed. "Those guys at it again?" She sweat dropped when she heard screaming coming from inside the Arcade. "H-hai." I sighed. I looked at Milianna. "How's it going at your all girl's school?" Milianna waved her hand bashfully. "O-oh you heard about that?! I'm so embarrassed!" She giggled but took a seat next to me on the bench.

She wore heels, Cutoff jeans and a button down shirt that had cats all over it. She was such a cat person. Even her earings had cats on them. I look up to see Lucy arguing with Gajeel over a stupid game. "Er-chan told me you love Lucy." I looked at Milianna who was smiling. "She did? I'm not surprised, you two are close." I tried not to hide anything, Milianna wasn't even trying to pry it out of me.

"I think it's nice that you stick with her even though she doesn't understand love or anything." I blushed pink as I noticed Gray got into a scuffle with Gajeel over who won in a game of Black ops. I sweat dropped unknowingly. "Hai, hai, they're a handful. Don't know how you or Er-chan can deal with that big bunch."

Milianna giggled as I noticed a group of girls call out to Milianna. "Oh, I better go. Good luck, Nats-chan. Nice seeing you." Milianna walked off as I said bye to her. "Bye Milianna, nice talking to you!" I called and waved to her friends in which case they waved back before Milianna joined them.

I got up and walked back inside the Arcade. "Natsu, there you are! Can you tell this idiot that I won?!" Gray yelled getting in Gajeel's pierced face. "Bakas knock it off!" I shoved them both away from each other as I took Lucy by the arm and led her to the dance dance revolution game. "Let's play!" I challenged her before she ran up the two steps to press start and made us dance to Katy Perry's Dark horse which was her favorite song. I grinned with embarrassment as my friends took pictures of us and laughed, while cheering us both on. In the end both I and Luce got a perfect score.

She looked good as she danced to that song as Lisanna ran up and joined her for another game. I laughed as Lisanna struggled to play the game and Lucy was laughing for no reason. I shoved Gajeel up to the game as Levy went up to play with him and I laughed so hard both me and Gray ended up on the floor laughing out guts out trying not to pee ourselves from all the coffee we drank that morning. Even Erza tried not to laugh while the others didn't even try to hide, Lucy was holding on to Juvia just trying to keep herself on her feet as she continued to laugh even Jellal cracked a smile before the end of their run. Gajeel was so red in the face I though the bolts in his face would melt.

One look at his face and I was on the ground once more laughing my ass off before he kicked me in the ribs for humiliating him. I even laughed when Gray was dragged on by Juvia and the two danced to some weird song called Into the night, they danced as if they were doing either the salsa or the tango but without partners.

Erza and Jellal were even worst because they danced to some funny high paced song. I was rolling on the ground laughing at their movements because it was so hilarious and once again I got kicked in the ribs for laughing.

I think that was the end to a very perfect day. My friends may be embarrassing sometimes but I like what a crazy day comes out to… usual a fun day. I'm glad I realized that years ago, but today they reminded me once again.

**Thanks for reading this lovely chapter, please leave a review because that my treat to write another chapter**

**Natsu: you share with me right?**

**Of course, you made this chapter entertaining this time around**

**Natsu: Thanks… HEY!**

**See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Prank Day!

**Hey everyone welcome to another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I already do cause I can let loose on the random stuff I often come up with for stories. Here's what's going down for this chapter, it's the first day of school for Lucy and everyone their tradition is simple, prank each one of your friends before the first day of school ends but avoid getting detention or you have to pay a penalty. Let's see how this goes down**

**Natsu: I'm gonna win!**

**Natsu! Do your job!**

**Lucy: who says your gonna win? **

**Lucy, get your butt out of here or I'll make you do the disclaimer!**

**Natsu and Lucy: Tasha doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Oi! Get out! *shoves both out of the room***

**Enjoy and leave a review below! **

Chapter 3: Prank Day!

Natsu's POV

I yawned as I walked out of my house, waving my sister and my mom goodbye from the front door before closing it behind me. I wore a bright red t-shirt with a Fairy Tail emblem on the front of it. I had made it myself at some shirt designing place I found wandering around Magnolia during the summer. I also wore my favorite black flamed sneakers that I drew on, weird right but I wanted them to look personalized.

My jeans were a bit baggy and had some holes in them the cuffs hanged on my shoes half covering them up. My hair was shaggier than usual; I guess it was because I put too much gel in it I guess? Don't remember much because I was half asleep when I got in the shower this morning.

My jacket was leather with spikes on the back in the shape of a dragon. I pulled my bag on and walked down the stairs of my porch as Gray walked out of his house next door to me, yelling inside as he closed the door. "Ultear, don't you dare play with my video games just because you're sick!" He slammed the door hard.

"Oi, Problem Icy pants?" I called out. He wore a grey/white long cloak jacket with pockets close to the bottom of it. The jacket itself reached the upper thigh part of his jeans; his navy blue shirt had a wolf howling at the moon on it, a beautiful image if you ask me. His jeans were black and cutoffs at the calf, while his boots took up the space where his pants left off.

"Ugh, Ultear is getting on my nerves! Ever since she caught that horrible flu from Flare at her school she's been nagging me as much as mom does!" He scratched his head hard, as if he had head lice. His backpack layed against the front door waiting to be picked up.

"Don't rip your hair out over that brat of a sister of yours!" I yelled at him, face palming myself as he picked up his black backpack and dashed down the stairs as I began to walk in the direction of the school.

Half way down the block I noticed Gajeel walking out of his corner house that was on the opposite street from where we were. "Oi! SHUT UP METALICANA!" I covered my ears from his yelling as a grown man with black hair who looked exactly like Gajeel stormed out of the house in a business suit.

"Nani, what's wrong rust bucket?" I called as Gajeel crossed diagonally towards us through the street as his dad pulled the car out of the drive way and drove the opposite direction from where we were.

His hair was worn freely since it was as long as his lower back and shaggy as ever, his bandana held some of the bangs out of his face. His outfit was something along the lines of Gangster meets punk rocker, since his boots had spikes on them, his pants were ripped and sewn up sloppy and his grey shirt had no sleeves while he wore a black vest.

"Ugh my dumbass father! He was totally pissing me off this morning, by dumping a bucket of ice water on me while I slept!" Gajeel pulled on his hair before I yanked his hand out of his hair.

"Knock it off!" I groaned as I noticed the girls coming our way. "Here comes the girls." I said with a smirk on my face, Gray just shoved me in the back almost making me fall into the street. "Damn you, Ice Stripper!" I shoved him onto the grass.

He laughed before we both pushed Gajeel into the street as Erza came over with Jellal in hand. "Oi, are you guys being rowdy again?" I stammered as the guys sweat dropped as well did some of the girls.

"Nope!" I said as honestly as I could as Lucy came up to me. She wore a pink sun dress with black pumps and a small black jacket that barely zipped up over her bust.

"Good morning!" she hugged me as I greeted the rest of the girls. Lisanna wore shorts that cut off above the knees with a really nice blue shirt and her usual sneakers. Mira wore a lovely green sundress with puffy sleeves and sandals. Erza wore a red ruffle tank top with a skit that ended at the knees with Nike tennis shoes. Juvia wore similar to Erza but her skirt was black and her top was white and she wore black heels. Levy wore her usual orange sundress and orange Bandana but this time wore her favorite converse which were worn very well but looked stylish.

Jellal looked like he came out of a photo shoot; he wore a nice indigo blue shirt with a nice design on the front with blue jean shorts. His boots were black and looks similar to Gray's and Gajeel's expect without the spikes.

"Let's get going!" I cheered as we walked on towards the school. "Are we gonna do like we usually do on the first day of school?" Erza asked. I perked up remembering it was Prank day. Ever since we've been friends, me and the gang would prank each other on the first day of school to let off steam and have a bit of fun to start the year off.

"Now that you mention it." I pulled my bag open and grabbed out my hand made smoke ball before throwing it at Gray which it hit him in the head and exploded on contact breaking the light breakable plastic the powder was in.

"FLAME ASS, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!" Gray ran after me as the gang was on his tail.

"Hell no stripper boy, and where's your shirt and jacket?" I laughed as he looked down to see his bare chest before I pulled out a water ball and threw it at Gajeel. "Flame Shit, you're gonna die!" He screamed as I continued to run into the school building as my friends chased me in and into our class before the bell rang.

"Young man, go clean yourself up!" the teacher yelled at Gray who left powder foot prints on the floor. He glared at me as he walked out of class to go use the restroom to clean his act up.

I looked at Lucy who was smiling as she pointed at Jellal who was half asleep on his desk. I shushed her before creeping over to him with a permeant marker in hand and drew a funny face on him while he as passed out snoring which made everyone looks at him. I was already in my seat when the teacher turned to look at Jellal.

"Mr. Fernandez!" The teacher yelled as Gray walked back in all cleaned as he looked at Jellal in question before looking at the smirk on my face before puffing his cheeks, holding back laughter.

"Dude, wake up." Gray pulled Jellal's arm out from under his chin making his face slam on the desk waking him up immediately. "Wah?" Jellal moaned as he cupped the part of his face which hit the desk. "Ow!" He groaned as he glanced at Gray who was choking on his own laughter.

Lucy snickered behind her hand as did Lisanna and Juvia who noticed the prank even Gajeel was choking back tears of laughter. Jellal huffed as we turned our attention back to class.

(Lunch time)

By the time it was lunch time, Gray had pranked Gajeel and me. I had pranked Erza but she never found out who was behind her missing cake. I had pranked everyone pretty good mostly with stuff that could be removed like water balloons, Dumping bags of feathers on Juvia as she walked into third period and spent the whole class period plucking feathers out of her hair and scratching the areas the feathers tickled her.

Lisanna pranked me good with a mechanism that was put in my locker that flung a pie right into my face as I opened the locker door. I saw her and Mira snickering behind a corner as I chased the sisters down. "Get back here, you white haired witches!" I chuckled as the girls screams and squealed when I caught them.

Juvia was even bad to Gray. She had set up a bucket of ice on top of the door way and it dumped on him and got into his pants. He spent the next five minutes screaming, 'It's cold! It's fucking cold! And tried to shake the ice cubes wedged into his underwear and pants.

I fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard. Lucy even got some of the girls; Lucy had the nerve to draw a smiley face on Erza's forehead while she took a light nap in 4th period. Erza hasn't even noticed till she heard the chuckles of guys in the hallways.

So far nobody got detention yet. Juvia even pranked Levy and Gajeel at the same time by sneaking up behind them and popped a balloon making both jump into each other's arms before taking a picture.

Levy pulled a prank on Gajeel as well, she did it very well also she made a machine and had put it in his locker and when he opened it, it shot a rainbow of paint in his face. He looked like the gayest punk I ever seen. Levy even had the gall to take a picture before running down the hallway with a Paint monster running after her.

When we all sat down at a lunch table, I was laughing because of how ridiculous everyone looked. Gray's shirt and pants were soaked from the ice that Juvia got him with, Gajeel was still covered in paint, I was still picking out pieces of pie from my hair thanks to the Strauss sisters, and Erza and Jellal were still trying to get permeant marker off their faces. Seemed like the only ones who haven't been pranked yet were Lucy, Lisanna and Mira. NOBODY wanted to prank Mira, because of last time. Mira is the bitch queen of Pranks and will ROYALLY screw you over if you even try. Erza tried to prank her last year; she got a bucket of stinky rotten food dropped on her in return for Pranking Mira with a fake rat in her locker.

I sweat dropped as I heard Lucy's full explanation after spending nearly two class periods helping her scrub the smell out of her favorite outfit and hair. I felt so bad for Erza so I decided to do a light prank when we got to our next class after Lunch was over. I wrote "Property of Jelly man" on her forehead I was gonna go with his name but Lucy wanted to throw Erza off because Erza doesn't know that Lucy doesn't know how to properly pronounce her boyfriend's name.

Erza was wondering around for an hour asking who 'Jelly man' was until she talked to Jellal and he told her that Lucy called him Jelly because she couldn't say his name right. In all honestly Erza laughed even though Lucy took the fall for my prank.

I swear if Erza had given Lucy a glare, I would've felt SOO bad cause it was my idea and my prank! I pulled at my muffler as we entered the last class of the day and Gray was totally ready to prank Lisanna. He had snuck a fake snake in her bag and all she had to do was open it.

"ECK!" Lisanna screamed and threw the snake my way, I ducked and it hit Jellal in the face. "It's rubber…" Jellal stated to a breathless and shaken up Lisanna who glared at Gray who was snickering in his palm looking at her.

We all walked out of the school together and back towards where we lived. Lucy's last prank was set up outside the gates of the school. "Hi minna~" Lucy waved at us as she yelled "Let em go!" I looked up and was met in the face with a water balloon. 3 minutes later, everyone was soaking wet.

Lucy laughed her skinny ass off snorting and giggling as we chased her back towards her house.

"Lucy! You're gonna get it this time!" Gajeel yelled as he was the first to chase the blonde down the street, Erza, Mira and Gray not far behind.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Lucy screamed as I dashed pass everyone and grabbed the blonde by her waist as everyone tackled us to the ground. "Happy Prank day, guys." She muttered under the weight of everyone.

Soon everyone got up and Lucy had dirt all over her outfit. "Oooh!" She groaned before getting up and walked off towards her house which was a block and a half away. "You guys are gonna get it next year!" She pouted.

"We love you, Lucy!" We all said as the blonde's face burned with embarrassment as Lisanna and the rest of the girls including Jellal followed after. I split off from the guys and ran home to be greeted by my little sister.

"Hi, Natsu-nii. How was Prank day?" She giggled. I patted her indigo blue hair before picking her up and hugging her.

"Best day ever. I'll introduce it to you sometime." I chuckled as I put her down went upstairs and changed out of my soaked clothes. Yet another day spent with my annoying friends. I couldn't be more grateful if I tried.

**I'm so happy today, I just got want I wanted and have been waiting on for weeks! **

**Natsu: what was it?**

**Your scarf!**

**Natsu: BAKA GIVE IT BACK!**

**Yada! (No)**

**Natsu: give it back, Tasha!**

**Yada! (I said no)**

**Lucy: Just let her have the dang thing! It's not even really your's! it's what you call a 'replica' right Tasha?**

**Hai! (Yes)**

**Natsu: Fine but you win this round, Tasha!**

***stuck tongue out and blew a raspberry***

**Natsu: Act mature for your age!**

**Why? You don't and you're probably older than me! **

**Natsu: *growls* **

**Fine! But only because you can burn my ass AND my newly delivered Scarf!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lucy and Natsu: See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Death

**Hi Minna here's another chapter!**

**Natsu: which one is this?**

**Don't know what love is**

**Natsu: I meant what was gonna happen this time?!**

**Oh that's a surprise for everyone! **

**Natsu: Baka! You have no idea do you?**

**Yada, Omae Baka! (No, you baka)**

**Natsu: Tasha doesn't own Fairy Tail or anyone from the anime!**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to a few friends of mine on here:**

**LucyDragneelFT23**

**Amehanaa**

**Darkprinciss**

**Strawberry and Chocolate **

**Caughtinthestars**

**Thank you guys so much for cheering me on! **

_Four…_

_Letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile…_

_Till it hurts_

_Lets not make it complicated_

_We…_

_Got a story_

_But I'm about to change the ending_

_You're…_

_Perfect for me_

_And more than just a friend so we can just stop pretending_

_Now…_

_I gotta let you know somehow…_

_I'll be your shelter…_

_I'll be your storm…_

_I'll make you shiver…_

_I'll keep you warm…_

_Whatever weather…_

_Baby, I'm yours._

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby, I'll be your everything_

_Baby i…_

_Baby I will…_

_Baby I will…_

_Be your everything._

_Be your everything-Boys like Girls_

_This song reminds me of Natsu's feelings for Lucy which you'll see in this chapter greater than you will in the next few chapters because he keeps it a secret!_

Chapter 4: Unexpected Death

Lucy's POV

I was at school when I received the message. Mom had taken Plue to the vet this morning because he was very sick. "Love you, Plue-plue!" I called out as Mom dropped me off with Plue in the car.

He barked at me as I hugged him tight. Natsu walks over. "Plue? What's he doing in your mom's car?" Truth be told, Natsu was with me when I got Plue. He wore his favorite Muffler and jacket.

"Ohayo, Natsu-san!" Mom cheered from behind the wheel as Plue barked at Natsu and licked him. "Good luck at the vet, Plue." I pouted as Mom started to drive away. "Call me and tell when what happens!" I called as Mom honked her horn before turning away from the school.

I had a worried look on my face and Natsu sees it as he grasped my hand and led us inside to where my friends were before school started. "Ohayo, Minna." Natsu cheered as the gang looked our way.

Everyone wore different various colors. "Ohayo, Natsu Lucy!" Lisanna cheered with her sister who was sitting with Elfman, who's their brother.

"Oi, Elfman we haven't seen much of you since you hook up with Evergreen!" Natsu snickered as we walked over and sat down at the picnic tables they use in the cafeteria.

"I know, Natsu!" Elfman groaned as I looked to see Evergreen talking to her childhood friends, Freed and Bislow. I looked down with worry still plastered on my face.

"Nani?" Lucy what's wrong?" Gray asked as he looked up from his school book. Juvia was beside him working on homework. I sat down across from him with Natsu still holding onto my hand.

"I'm worried about Plue. Mom and Grandma Porlyusica are taking him to the vet. And I asked Mom to call in case and tell me if anything happens." I murmured worry and fear consumed my voice.

Natsu patted my head as we headed off to class.

Several hours later during Lunch, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my purse after shoving a piece of orange chicken in my mouth.

"Yello?" I replied chewing the piece of chicken. My words were garbled but the person on the other line knew what I said.

"_Lucy," Mom's voice went through the phone. She sounded upset. _

I could hear faint crying in the background. "Mom, Grandma, what's wrong?" Natsu saw the look on my face and leaned in close to listen to my phone call.

"_I'm so sorry, sweetie." Grandma Porlyusica spoke, tears and sadness could be heard in her voice._

"Grandma, you're scaring me. What's wrong with Plue?" I could feel tears running down my face but I was too worried to notice.

"_Honey, Plue was very sick. He had Cancer and the Vet couldn't help save him since it was past the point where he could've been saved." Mom choked out._

I dropped the phone unknowingly as Natsu held me close before picking up the phone. "Miss Heartifilia? Is Plue ok?" I could see the fear in his eyes as he stared at me as Mom told him the truth.

"Thanks for letting us know, Miss Heartifilia. Lucy and I might leave school early because… you know." Natsu hung up the phone before pulling me close as I cried hard into his arms.

My friends stared at us in worry. They knew I had a dog and now they realized that he was put to sleep. "Luce, it's ok." Natsu whispered into my hair but I just shook my head as I screamed out my pain, my tears stained his muffler.

Everyone at that table shared quiet tears because when they all got up to head to class, I saw tears stains on their faces as they gave me and Natsu support and helpful hugs. Even Gray and Gajeel had tears in their eyes even if it was just two or three tears; it was enough knowing they cared.

When the bell rang, Natsu and I just snuck away from the school. He had tears in his eyes as well as I did. "Gomen…" Natsu's eyes swam with tears. He loved Plue as much as I did. He was there when I picked Plue out from the pound because Mom promised to let me get a dog but she was too busy to go with me to look.

"You loved him too. No need to be sorry because you miss him too." My voice cracked and was almost broken. Natsu pulled me in close as he sobbed into my jacket again for the third time.

"Natsu…" I whispered in comfort, running my hand through his hair as I led the way to my house. My eyes continued to spill tears on their own, my heart was broken. Plue was a solid thing in my life that I loved greatly.

As I unlocked the door and walked in Grandma Porlyusica and mom were sitting on the couch still crying. As I threw my bag on the ground by the door and walked over to them, more tears fell from my face as Mom crushed me to her, my broken voice screaming as tears poured from my eyes as Natsu was hugged by my grandmother who had her own tears to shed.

That house was full of tears. Mom told me and Natsu that we could stay home from school and that Natsu could stay with us since he was just as hurt as we were from Plue's passing.

Natsu hugged me close the whole day as we tried to stop our tears which didn't help anything. Natsu would hold me to his chest for hours on end as he cried into my shoulder and I cried into his arms which I put around my neck and held them there as Natsu rubbed his thumb against my cheek trying to dry my tears while he cried enough for the both of us.

There was a knock at the door around 5 that evening as Natsu let me get up from my spot on the couch next to him while Mom and Grandma were in the kitchen cooking. "Hello?" I open the door to reveal my friends. "Hi…" They all said in usion, they each had a bouquet of flowers of various designs and colors.

"Natsu…" I called to my best friend who walked up to see everyone in the door way. "Come in guys." I said as Natsu smiled with tears still in his eyes his eyes puffy and red but I'm sure mine were as well.

"These are for you guys." Mom and Grandma came into the room as Levy-chan handed me a bouquet of lilies. I smiled at her with tears still in my eyes. "Levy-chan…" I whispered as the petite blue haired girl hugged me.

"Those are so beautiful…" Grandma Porlyusica murmured as Erza, Lisanna and Mira handed both her and Mom bouquets of flowers.

"We heard about Plue because Lucy was on the phone while at lunch with us. we felt bad because Natsu and Lucy left school because of Plue's death so we ran down to the flower shop after school ended." Juvia explained as she set her's Gray's and Gajeel's flowers down on the coffee table.

"Arigato," Natsu and I said as we looked at the bunches of flowers. Gajeel scratched his neck and walked out of the front door and brought in a head stone already engraved in.

"What's that, Gajeel-san?" Mom said her interest peeked when she saw the headstone. "Gajeel…" Levy sighed as the piercing male put the Headstone on the couch so we could see.

Natsu cracked a smile and I gaped in shock. Mom grinned and wiped away a tear while Grandma nodded her head in approval. Gajeel brought in a Head stone that said the following

_Here Lies Plue_

_A beloved dog_

_A family member_

_A friend_

_We'll miss you forever, plue_

I cried into Natsu's shoulder before running to hug Gajeel who accepted it willingly which he never does. "Arigato, Gajeel!" I choked up as Natsu choked on his own tears.

"You're the best, Gajeel." Natsu furiously wiped his eyes as I let go of Gajeel as he picked up the headstone and we all went out back to the tree in the middle of the backyard. Gajeel dug a small hole and placed the headstone while each one of my friends placed the bouquets of flowers near the headstone.

Mom handed me something I thought I would never see again, Plue's collar. I showed it to Natsu who nodded as I walked over and put it on the curled part of the Head stone where something could be put. I hung it from there, making sure the name tag was visible.

I once again sobbed into my hands. "We'll miss you Plue." Natsu murmured as he hung his arm around my shoulders in a comforting sort of way.

I looked up into the sky after my moment. "God, please take care of him!" I cupped my hands and shouted towards heaven. "He was my best friend, Please take care of him for me and Natsu and my family!" tears fell from my face once again as my friends cried in silence, not needing to interrupt me in my own moment of need.

Natsu copied what I did. "God, don't fail us, Please!" I patted his arm as my friends excused themselves to head home after giving us one more condolence. Natsu led me to the couch and hugged me close once again.

"Thank you for being here." I murmured my eyes growing heavy from the constant crying.

He ran his hand through my hair in a soothing motion and whispered in my ear. "Just rest for a bit, Luce. I'll wake you when your mom's done with dinner." I barely nodded before I was out like a light.

Natsu's POV

I stared at her sleeping form. Her jacket was off revealing a ruffled white t-shirt with jeans and white strapped pumps. Her hair was soft underneath my fingertips. Layla walked into the Living room where I was with Lucy. "You're so good to her…" She said as I looked up at her mom, she looked just like Lucy. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Miss Heartifilia. She's always been a good person to me." I ran my hand through her hair once more as Layla looked at what I was doing.

"You love her, yet you wait to be with her." Layla looked up at me, her aged brown eyes saw right through me. I grinned at Layla who smirked at me.

"You saw through me again." I laughed before speaking again. "I'll wait forever to be with Lucy. I want her to choose to be with me. I just want to show her what I can give to her if she was my girlfriend." I leaned down and gave her forehead a kiss. Her breathing continued evenly but her heart raced for a split second.

"You're amazingly gentle with Lucy. I know you'd never break her heart. I know that in the future she will choose you. If she doesn't it's because she can only see you as a friend." Layla said before walking back into the kitchen.

Porlyusica poked her head into the living room. "Natsu, can you wake Lucy. It's almost time for Dinner." I nodded before gently rubbing Lucy's back.

"Hmm?" Lucy moaned in her sleep, her hair a tad messy only because I ran my hand through it so many times.

"Luce, it's time for Dinner." She smirked in her sleep as she sprung up and stretched her muscles. I pulled her to her feet as I pulled her to see what her family made.

I'll never give up Lucy to anyone. I hope she realizes that very soon. I love her, and I hope that she'll love me the same.

**This chapter makes me remember 8 months back about how my dog died. Except it wasn't like this it was a week end day and it was in the morning. And if you were wondering Plue was a golden retriever in this story.**

**Hope you guys like this story. There's a box below, could you leave a review on your way out? **


	5. Chapter 5: Comedy time!

**Hey Minna, I'm so glad I got so **_**Many **_** lovely reviews for the last chapter! Arigato! Ok here comes the next chapter and here's a bonus for you guys, ask me a question along with your review if you want, I'll answer them as honest as I can.**

**Natsu: Your such a joke!**

**Strawberry and Chocolate: and you're a jerk! Tasha-nee don't listen to this butthead!**

**starfiresusan18: he truly is…**

**Natsu: You guys have the gall to insult me?!**

**LucyDragneelFT23: I have ALL DAY TO INSULT YOUR BUTT!**

**Amehanaa: You're not gonna do that now are you?**

**LucyDragneelFT23: Of course not, Tasha needs to get to work.**

**Caughtinthestars: This is such a good story; you're doing wonderfully, Tasha! **

**Wah, you girls butter me up so! XD *blushes with embarrassment***

**Natsu: Tasha doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. If she did she would've flipped it upside down and twist it all around until it was beyond recognition **

**OI! Omae Baka, go to your room! *shoves him out of the room* Enjoy everyone! XD**

Chapter 5: Comedy time!

Natsu's POV

It was almost time for me to meet up with everyone at the Mall for our usual 'Mall crawl' is what Mira calls it. I just think it a hang out just to avoid our families or annoying siblings like Gray Jellal and Erza. Jellal's sister Meredy was a super annoying person, she has hot pink curly locks and reddish eyes that look like blood almost, and it's weird because she gets that from a distant aunt of theirs. Erza's Step sister Flare is always a bitch queen. She borrows shit and drinks too much.

Gray's sister Ultear is just as annoying, she likes to bug you constantly. I sighed as I think how grateful how awesome my sister is. Wendy is a good sister, she does her best all the time.

"I'm gonna go now!" I called into the almost empty house. Happy followed me to the door and sat there as Wendy ran over from the den area.

"Natsu-nii, can you something for me?" her long indigo pigtails bounced as she ran towards me wearing a red and black outfit, black blazer, red frilly tank tee, red and black plaited skirt, red knee socks and black loafer shoes.

"Sure, kiddo." I chuckled as I got to my knees to look at the short for her age 11 year old. I wore my favorite hat, when it's not too hot. She poked at my hat as she spoke.

"Romeo is sick and it was his turn to perform at the comedy club for minors down town. He asked me if I could get you to fill in for him. His dad would pay you! He owns the place!" I patted her on the head as she pleaded. I gave her a grin.

"I'll do it for free if he can let my friends in for free to watch." I chuckled as Wendy's eyes opened up like a newly bloomed flower.

"Thank you, Natsu-nii! I'll go call Romeo!" Wendy cheered as I watch her run towards the phone as I walked out of the house. I walked down to the bus stop just in time to see my friends waiting on me.

"Ohayo, minna." I greeted as they waved back towards me. "Ohayo!" most of them said while Gray and Erza groaned but waved.

"What's wrong you two?" I asked. Erza wore a black tank top saying Bad girls rule the world, a red mini skirt and long thigh high boots with belt buckles.

Gray wore his trench coat with a black t-shirt underneath and gray jeans and sneakers. His hair was messier than usual and then I realized he didn't brush his hair this morning. I reached into my bag and pulled out my spare brush I carried around. I threw it at him and pointed to his bed hair.

"Oh shit, I was so pissed that I didn't notice." He nodded his head giving me silent thanks before running it through his hair. I nodded back as I looked at the rest of the gang. Lucy wore her ruffled t-shirt with blue jeans and black pumps; a floral scarf was around her neck which had a ruby red jewel hanging from a chain.

Lisanna wore a baby blue t-shirt with a white skirt and black laced up sneakers. Mira wore a lime green t-shirt with ruffled sleeves and black jeans with sandals. Juvia wore an ocean blue dress which at the end of the dress revealed fishes as if her dress revealed the ocean itself along with blue pumps and a light blue scarf, her hair was let down in its usual curly self.

Jellal looked like a wannabe biker, leather jacket, black jeans and a nicely designed red t-shirt that looked like tattoos covered it. Gajeel looked like a Goth mixed with punk, his hair stood up in places and he wore all black once again.

"Stupid siblings again! My stupid sister wanted to come and hang out with us." Gray groaned as he threw me back the brush as the bus rolled to a stop in front of us.

I moaned at their complaints as I explained to them what happened at my house. "No way! You're gonna perform there?!" Lisanna and Mira cried out shooting up from their seats like a couple of bottle rockets.

"That's very good, Natsu! Can't wait to hear what you come up with." Lucy smiled proudly for me. I scratched my head and blushed, embarrassed.

"So I also need you guys to come and watch cause it's gonna be funny." I said nervously.

It took thirty seconds for my entire group of friends to jump up and scream. "WE'LL DO IT!" I sweat dropped at their expressions.

Skip-

6:35 pm

Inside the Comedy club

Lucy's POV

"I hope Natsu does ok!" I said as Macao, the owner sat us down at the table closest to the stage. Macao waved his hand off.

"He'll be great, and I'm so thankful that Natsu agreed to this! I had nobody else to ask and it would've been a wasted night of no laughter after keeping this club open all day for this moment." Macao was like 35, with moussed back blue hair, he wore a blue jacket, orange t-shirt and grey baggy pants.

"This place is filling up! Hope Natsu does ok with this many people watching him." Lisanna sounded a bit worried as Macao walked up to the stage to announce Natsu.

"Hello Minna, and welcome to Comedy night!" everyone cheered and clapped their hands before growing quiet. "My son, Romeo got sick today so I was able to get another one of my friends to perform tonight. Please welcome my neighbor and pal, Natsu Dragneel!" the whole place exploded with cheers I actually covered my ears after I finished clapping and cheering myself.

Natsu's POV

I walked out onto the stage and shook Macao's hand before taking the mic from the stand. "Hey everyone. Sorry about Romeo. Man, ever since he became friends with my sister, That's _all _who she talks about! No offence but my sister is a cool kid and sometimes I think she's smarter than Romeo even though that's just grade wise." I could hear some laughs coming from the crowd, three from my group of friends who gave me thumbs up.

"Sorry if I seem a bit nervous I haven't spoken in front of people since my 5th grade graduation. I had to give a speech in front of over 500 kids. That was also the day I decided to wear my dragon boxers." Everyone laughed; I could hear it coming from Gray and a few others.

"Why I mention what was on my boxers? Let me explain, this day in my life was a total screw day! It was known to me as 'Screw Natsu Day' why you ask? Because my lousy best friends Gajeel and Gray kept driving me up the wall that day with their nonstop pranking." I heard snickering as well as a guy hollered out saying, what did they do.

"What did they do, my good man? What **DIDN'T** they do?!" I raised my hand to show everyone as I counted off about 20 pranks. "They dumped a bucket of ice water on my head as I walked into class, Gray gave me three wedges while Gajeel gave me five wet willies, they both flushed my head in a toilet, Dumped garbage on me, the worse thing of all they got me expelled from school even though it was the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

The whole room filled with laughter with people falling out of their chairs while some people had their drinks spewing out their noses. Lucy almost fell out of her chair as did Gray and Gajeel who remembered the whole thing.

"But the most despicable thing they did, well no it was Gray's fault. Anyway what he did was as I did my speech to over 500 graduating 5th graders, he ran up the stage without anyone seeing him and pulled down my pants, revealing my red boxers with dragons on them!"

The whole place exploded for a minute as I let it die down I asked. "Now whose real fault was that? It wasn't Gray's oh no!" Lucy called out from the crowd. "Your mom?" I slammed my foot hard and yelled.

"HELL NO! My dumbass dad bought me those things!" people were struggling to stay in their seats. I cracked a smile as I explained. "When I was 2 to 4 in a half years old, I was obsessed with Dragons. My dad knew this and thought to buy me those boxers. Well here's what happened that day, our washer had broken, and I was out of boxers, the only pair was those accursed Dragon Boxers. Because of my father I came home that day in tears and tried to explain to my parents what happened, here's how it went.

"My mom was in the kitchen, my sister hadn't been conceived yet and my dad was in his office room. I went over to my mom and cried. 'Natsu honey what's wrong?' my mother asked as I cried and sobbed." I tried to imitated a little boy version of me crying. "'Mommy, Gray and Gajeel ruined my last day of school!' She looked at me like I was the most Pathetic creature she ever looked at. 'What did those two dumbasses do?' Yes she cursed when I was a kid, I didn't care anyway and neither did my damn dad. I looked up at my mom and said. 'Gray pulled down my pants while I was giving my speech in front of all the kids.' I swear to god my mother was laughing at me!"

Lucy tried to hide her smile but failed as did everyone. I continued. "I looked back at her and yelled. 'Why the hell are you laughing!?' Dad came in to the room and said, 'Natsu how was your last day?' Dad had this stupid grin on his face. 'I GOT EXPELLED ON MY LAST DAY OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!' I screamed at the two of them. In a split second both fell on the floor rolled around and were laughing their asses off!"

I heard clattering of chairs as I see Gray, Gajeel and Lucy falling from their chairs everyone else had tears in their eyes. "I swear to god I hate my parents sometimes. My sister is possibly the best thing about my family. Most people say it's their siblings who are crazy…. Well it's my parents!"

I laughed to myself for a second as I spoke. "Gray and my other friends Erza and Jellal all have sisters they can't stand. I don't know why because I met every one of their siblings the only one I can say who is truly evil is Erza's sister. She's like the daughter of Satan and I wouldn't be surprised that under her long ass braid was two little horns and there was a tail hiding up her butt." I looked over at Erza who was laughing this time.

"I know siblings were born to torture each other, not me. My sister, Wendy and I get along like peaches and cream. I love her to pieces cause you can't hate her, she's as sweet as candy but can be a bitch when she feels like it. Like a month ago, she finally hit that woman's time of the month'" I heard people cursing in the crowd and people snickering.

"Yup, if you met my sister now and come and see her in a few weeks you'd think that the one you met a few weeks from now was her evil sister. She's horrible especially when she found out what happens when it's that time of the month. I'm laughing the whole time down stairs while my mom is upstairs explaining to my poor sis about the facts of life and all that shit she shouldn't know yet. My sister's only 11 years old, damn it!" I heard someone laughing in the back as I continued.

"When I woke up that morning, it wasn't to my alarm clock at 8 in the morning, hell no. it was to the screaming of my baby sister down the hall yelling for mom. I spent the whole morning laughing every time my sister screamed. Yeah I felt bad because it sucks to know your sister is now going through that." I heard a few laughs.

"I got a better story to tell you guys. I'm a junior in high school. Well 2 years ago, there was this tall guy, who was tall as the ceiling at my school. He was so tall that when I stood next to him, I only reached his hip bone!" I heard a ton of laughs from various areas.

"His name was Thornton, the day I met him is one I will never forget. I imagined his voice beforehand. I thought he would sound like the mixture between Liam Neeson and Sylvester Stallone!" I shrugged my shoulders. I heard some snickers and giggles.

"Hell no, when I met him he was introducing himself to the football team which I am on. Here's how the fool sounded." I coughed and scrunched my throat up a bit. When I spoke I sounded like the mixture of a meowing kitten and a midget screaming. "Hi everyone my name is Thornton and I just moved here from Baleview, its half way across Fiore and this is my first time being in a public school." I heard non stop laughing in the room as I nodded my head as everyone grew quiet after three minutes.

"The whole practice was spent with me and team mates rolling all over the field laughing at the 6'10 dude who was so pissed off his voice got even higher! I thought my dog was howling because of how high his voice was." I coughed and scrunched up my throat once more and screamed. "'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING ABOUT?! YOU GUYS MAKING FUN OF ME?!' I had to calm the guy down and explain that we expected a guy with a deep ass voice. He understood because he laughed and his laugh was just as ridiculous. I can't do it because then I would lose my voice it was that high." Everyone exploded with laugher, some guy ran into and out of the bathroom within a minute of everyone laughing. I soon saw three others run in to the restrooms.

"That wasn't the worst thing in my life either. No way. The day Gray's cousin Lyon came to town was the worse. This dude was the worst flirt in the entire world. He flirted with his own cousin, Gray's sister. It was bad. He had to live with Gray for two weeks. Most of those two weeks were with him in my room and me getting paid by Gray to keep him." Everyone chuckled and looked towards Gray who laughed as well.

"The worst thing he did was flirt with Gray's childhood friend Juvia. That flirt couldn't keep his hands to himself. By the end of those two weeks both I and Gray kicked his ass because he tried to pick up by best friend Lucy and Juvia. Luckily for me, Lucy had no idea what he was talking about anyway." I shook my head and grinned at Lucy.

"Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately people have been trying to ask me out on dates. All the same answers. Sorry but I'm in love with someone else, you're not my type, and I don't even know you. Gray used to yell at me to get a date; I kept telling him I was waiting on someone. He never figured out whom. Erza kept hooking me up with people as did her best friend Mira. I yelled at them because I was sick of all of the woman chasing me. And they were the cause of it!" all the females in the room laughed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I swear to god one day my friends will get me arrested or something. My friends are so strange that I think some of them secretly do drugs or they drink until they can't see anymore. Like this one time, Gray and Gajeel played a stupid game. Each decided to mimic a video from the internet. Gray's video is the one about the two guys ramming into each other using those yoga balls. Gray bounced off of those balls so hard and so fast he slammed into the opposite wall in his room and left a hole in the drywall." I could hear people once again laughing their butts off and cheering.

"My best girl friends are also gonna get me in trouble one day. Uh huh, like this one time, Erza bought out an entire bakery and then decided to eat the whole supply in front of me and everyone while we were hand cuffed to her kitchen table refrigerator or to the oven. In her house, this happened at her place, she was milking it in, I don't even know why she hand cuffed me I guess it was a stupid dare." People were chuckling hard and a few almost broke their tables they banged their fist on them repeatedly.

"Before I go, I have one more story for you guys. Ok think for a second, do any of you guys have one of those friends who act bat shit crazy when their drunk?" I saw a few people raise their hands. "Nice so I'm not the only one! Hahah!" I chuckled as I walked around on the stage. "So anyway, I decided to throw a party once for my best friend Lucy. She loves parties, surprise parties, pool parties, even dance parties. Anything but ALCOHOL PARTIES!" I got a few laughs as I continued once more.

"Yea, my dumbass friends Jellal, Gray and Gajeel thought it would be _oh so much fun_ to bring Alcohol to Lucy's birthday party which I was throwing! I got so pissed because it was last minute and the girls were gonna bring Lucy over any minute! 'Gray, god damn it go hide those in the pantry! If Erza or Lucy find out you dumbasses brought alcohol to her party we're all dead!' the idiot was in such a rush to hide em that he knocked over a case of them and alcohol got all over the tile floor and it smelt horrible!

"I was completely embarrassed when Lucy walked in the door and Jellal was in the middle of mopping up alcohol. I had to explain that Gajeel pissed on himself because Gray tortured him with hilarious online videos. Thank god the Alcohol was the same color as pee or we would've died. They understand now though. Hahah! Anyway later on during the party, Gajeel sunk into the kitchen and got the alcohol went on to my back porch and drank every single bottle. He came back in singing show tunes and messed up rock songs. Here's how he sounded."

I coughed and fixed my throat. I made my balance look shot. I stumbled around and sang. "'Boom Shakalacka booom! Come sing with meeeeee~ I feel good~'" I cleared my throat and spoke once more. "I got in his face and said. 'Why the hell do you smell like beer! Are you insane to get wasted at Lucy's birthday party!?' the fool I have for a friend just nodded before his face went head first into the coffee table. It didn't break but he made a huge crack in it. He also managed to avoid the birthday cake which was on the other end. Unfortunately when he hit the table, the cake shot up into the air and fell on Gray and Juvia's head. They were covered from head to toe in chocolate cake covered in strawberry icing."

I heard a few people laughed but I saw Lucy looking a bit sad remembering it. "Good thing that came out of that night, was the look on Lucy's face when she saw what I got her I surprised her with a collection of her favorite want to read novels that were on her list and a Laptop. She got mad when she saw the Laptop and yelled at me saying I shouldn't have done that." I shook my head and grinned at Lucy who was looking up at me.

"After everyone left Lucy stayed for a minute and talked to me. She came over and hugged me saying 'This was the best party of my life, even though Gajeel got drunk and sang happy birthday to me and ruined my cake by flinging it at Gray and Juvia, but what made it the best was because my best friend planned the whole thing!' I felt touched until I saw what she did, he had a spare pie that Mira brought for the party and she slammed the damn thing on my head saying thanks so much before walking out of my house slamming the door behind her!" people once again laughed and whistled in amaze.

"You guys are awesome crowd tonight, thanks so much for having me for this onetime event." Everyone got up and clapped as I walked off stage. "Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" people cheered as I walked out of the place after saying goodbye to Macao who was in tears because people thanked him so much for allowing me to perform. I got some greetings from people.

"Natsu-san please come back and perform again soon!" the barmaid cheered as I walked out the front door. "If Macao says it's ok though." I waved as I walked out the door and into my friends who waited.

"Nice show, Natsu!" Levy screamed she had tears stains on her face from laughing so hard she cried. Everyone had tears stains because they laughed so hard.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" I snickered as I remembered everyone's faces. Lucy grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her's.

"I can't remember ever laughing so hard in my life!" Lucy chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" I tickled her ribs as she squealed and ran from me as we all chased after her heading back home.

It was one of the best nights of my life. To show everyone that I'm a funny guy, but to also cheer Lucy up. She needed this as much as I needed to tell stories.

**That was very good and took me so long to write! DX **

**Natsu: hell yeah it did!**

**LucyDragneelFT23: Nice job Tasha!**

**Strawberry and Chocolate: That was amazing Tasha-nee**

**Awe, thanks Choco-chan! *hugs them both***

**Caughtinthestars: It's honestly an amazing feat!**

**Thanks girls and remember minna, don't forget to ask me a question in the reviews if you have one as well as review and tell me how well I did on this chapter and hope you got a good laugh as well as I did writing it! XD **

**Natsu: See ya! **


	6. Chapter 6: Pre-Date

**Ohayo, minna! My week is going horribly, I'm very mad right now cause the web site I use to watch the latest episodes of Fairy Tail on hasn't released the latest one, I'm on withdrawals cause I need my Fairy Tail dosage each week with the manga and the Anime! DX **

**Natsu: Gomen! What do you plan to do for this chapter? Which story was this for?**

**Don't know what love is, why? And I don't know yet**

**Natsu: when are you gonna update Letting go, I'd like to wake up in your story already! And What happened to us? I want to know how you're gonna plan the party!**

**You'll know when I'm ready flame-ass! Anyway god this one might end up another filler chapter because I can't figure out the Confession chapter which is mentioned in the summery it's hard to come up with that cause I don't know how Confessions work. In fact I have never confessed before!**

**Natsu: that's pansy talk!**

**You're a pansy! Be quiet! Anyway I hope I can get through it here we go!**

_Check yes, Juliet are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_(ay-oh-ay-oh-oh)_

_Here's how we do…._

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_(give them the chance)_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be, you and me_

_Check yes Juliet- We the kings_

Chapter 6: Pre-date

Natsu's POV

It's been a month since my performance at the comedy night club and my friends are still laughing about it. They've even requested me to do it sometimes when we hang out at one of our houses. Here's how one evening got me a date with the girl I'm in love with

Erza's house

4:45 pm after school

"Natsu! You know what you gotta do again!" Lisanna cheered as my friends piled on the couch in Erza's very large Den, she has this Karaoke system nobody uses so she turned on the micro phone and just gave me the thing funny thing is her den is elevated right by the TV and the distance between the elevated level and the couch is about 4 feet. My friends all sat along the couch as I groaned.

"Can't believe I'm doing this for you assholes." I muttered as I glanced at them. "I always feel bad for that one guy who bends over and his friends either make an involuntary fart noise or one of his 'girl' friend's smacks his ass so hard, he tumbles over and falls on the ground. What worse is if you that guy who bends over and at the perfect opportunity he decides to let one rip? Sometimes it even by accident cause I've had those incidents. That also happens when you laugh too much. Like this one time, I was home by myself because my parents went on a business trip and they took Wendy with them.

"What happened was, I was alone, I decided to watch my comedy DVD's that I never get to watch and the one time I watch it, I had just finished eating some jalapeno poppers covered in melted cheese shreds." I paused because my friends all burst out laughing.

I walked around on the elevated section. "This one guy talked about the differences between the first year of Marriage and the 20th year of marriage meaning this man has been with his wife for 2 decades. Anyway as he was comparing and I was laughing so hard I farted and it HURT!" I literally grabbed my ass for a better effect.

"My under wear tapped my on my shoulder and say run like your ass is on fire…. Cause it is." I let my friends soak in the awesome joke which literally happened… just last week.

"If my life was an animated cartoon you would've saw my ass spewing fire and smoke coming out every time I farted while on my way to the bathroom! I had explosive shit for an hour! I could not get up so I had to strap myself to the toilet afraid that I would have a fart that was big enough to shoot me off the toilet seat!

"My neighbors would have a field day cause if I had let go of the toilet seat I would've been shot out of my bathroom and I would be sailing over my neighborhood like a rocket. I'm sure my next door neighbor would've said. 'Is that a comet or did that Dragneel kid set off fireworks in his back yard again?' then the guy squints and I'm waving at him. 'Hi Mr. Donald!' the guy would faint!"

I give an expression my neighbor would have before he'd faint. It looked like the cross between someone giving him 400 dollars for free and finding out he had a long lost sister. Both are very surprising in themselves.

My friends laughed so hard three of them fell on top of each other and one fell off the couch. "I don't know anymore. I feel like I'm getting blamed for stuff now days. Like this one time, I had to use the bathroom. I went to the bathroom that was just outside my room.

"I walk in not even bothered to smell first, I went over to the toilet and screamed. 'DAD! THE TOILET'S BACK UP!' my dear old dad came out of his room because he decided to watch a movie in his room that evening. He comes up to me and I'm still looking in the toilet. My dad looks and gives me a cringed facial expression. 'Damn, son. Jalapeno poppers again?'" My friends ate that up like they consume popcorn at a movie theater.

"I look back at him with an equally cringed face and said. 'It's not mine; I haven't eaten those things since I nearly blew up the toilet the last time.' My dad didn't know this but that was just last week as well. This is what happened just yesterday. We looked at each other and gave the most horrendous expression because if he didn't do it,"

My friends rolled all over the floor laughing holding their guts. "And I didn't do it, apparently my mom or my sister got into some messed up food because it looked like what came out of a Cow except fouler and I'm surprised I didn't smell it from the roof cause that's where I was relaxing. And I had my window open so who knows who I killed in my neighborhood from the stench."

I pinched my forehead and cringed a bit. "I later find out that my sister ate some bad Chinese food and it came back to haunt her in the bathroom. What she forgot to do was notify myself or one of the adult figures in the house. How did I know this? Cause my sister farted at the dinner table and it smelt like bad Cong Pow chicken and Chow Mien. I even asked her.

"'Wendy why does your fart smell like Cong pow chicken and chow mien?' She looked at me meekly and said. 'I had it for lunch with my friends.' I waved my hand over my nose. I pinched my nose and said. 'Did you clog the toilet upstairs by my bedroom?' she nodded her head and I just groaned in disgust while my sister apologized to me and dad. My mom didn't know a damn thing. And thank god cause if she saw what came out of my sister, she would've diagnosed her with gastrula distress and I would've seconded it."

My friends once again fell on the floor laughing Juvia and Levy were holding each other saying poor Wendy in between fits of giggles. Gajeel had tears coming down his face and Erza was just as bad her feet were kicking in the air as she laughed and Gray was in nothing but his boxers and he was crowing with laughter as were the rest of my goofy and idiotic friends.

I did a couple of more jokes before my friends gave me a break. I groaned as I landed on the couch next to Lucy. Lucy was still laughing from my joke before. I got up and smiled. I turned on the karaoke machine and set it to a certain song that I remembered from middle school.

"I got a good song for Lucy! Stripper please come over here!" I pulled the idiot over after I yelled at him to put on some clothes. I whispered about the song I wanted to sing and how I was gonna change it up a bit

He came over with me to the elevated area as the gang got back on the couch. "Ok, this song was already made, it's called Many but I'm updating the song for my best friend since this used to be her favorite song!"

Gray played the music as we all listened so we could began.

_Mandy by the Jonas brother (updated and changed by Natsu)_

_Lucy used to be that girl, the one that never said a word_

_But she only sang 3 days grace _

_Natsu and Gray: and all those boy bands_

_Now it's been a few years and looks like things have changed,_

_Now she's mine and I wanna say,_

_N&G: Lucy always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Lucy always know exactly what I'm thinking _

_And she always on my mind and now_

_I'm never gonna let her go!_

_Natsu: cause Lucy always knows_

I could tell Lucy was blushing majorly as she and the girls squealed as the music played before the second verse began.

_Lucy always tells the truth,_

_Even when it's hard to do_

_And she always understands_

_Even when it don't make sense_

_Even though she's the blonde_

_I'm the one that feels so dumb!_

_N&G: Lucy always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Lucy always knows exactly what I'm thinking and _

_She's always on my mind and now_

_I'm never gonna let her go_

_Natsu: cause Lucy always knows_

_When I have a problem_

_Gray: I'm sure that Lucy knows_

_Natsu: When I'm feeling lonely_

_Gray: I'm sure that Lucy knows_

_Natsu: when everthing's crazy_

_Gray: she's always there for me!_

_And I'm sure that she knows_

_N&G: I'm never ever gonna let her go!_

_Lucy always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Lucy always knows exactly what I'm thinking_

_And she's always on my mind and now_

_I'm never gonna let her go!_

_Natsu: cause Lucy always knows_

_N&G: Lucy always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Lucy always knows exactly what I'm thinking _

_And she's always on my mind and now_

_I'm never gonna let her go_

_Natsu: cause Lucy always _

_N&G: never gonna let her go_

_Natsu: cause Lucy always knows_

Lucy was the first to spring up the elevation and hug me and Gray but mostly me because I rewritten the already made song to fit her.

"Thank you!" she screamed and did the most unexpecting thing ever. She cupped my cheeks and gave me a good 10 second kiss on the lips, I felt like heaven came down and angels lifted me up.

I was in such a daze that after she let go, I fainted and almost crashed into Erza's den TV if it wasn't for Gray grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Luce, can we go out on a date?" Lucy looked over at me as the guys layed me on the couch because I felt like I was dreaming.

"Sure!" Lucy hugged me and said thank you a thousand times over while I saw stars and angels because I had one in my arms.

Best Hang night ever!

**I'm officially gonna dedicate this chapter to my friend who's birthday was just yesterday, Amehanna. Hope you had a great birthday my friend and thank you for so MUCH of your support towards my stories, you the best your awesome and so many thanks to my other friends/readers you guys get cookies if you review to this story and this is just the beginning of the Nalu fluffiness! See ya soon!**


	7. Hello lovely readers

**Hello my **_**Lovely**_** readers! Its Tasha and I have some sad news!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update because even though I get out (my time) 2:17 because I'm a senior in high school, I'm still too drained to come up with much lately.**

**I have been coming up with ideas but I need to perfect them so if you have any idea, PLEASE I request that you send me a PM and tell me your ideas.**

**It would help speed up the stories I need to get finished including Letting Go, What happen to us?, Bloody Rose(s), Twisted Fairies, Shelter Life and Don't know what love is.**

**I need you're help to finish and to come up with idea for these stories if you haven't read them, please check em out cause I promise I'll fix them to be better if they aren't the best already! **

**Thank you so much **

**Tasha **


End file.
